


An Extra Pair of Hands

by That_Geek



Series: There's a few holidays in that Series [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Can't be good at everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: Chakotay always has a laugh at Kathryn's cooking but it turns out Chakotays wrapping skills are equally as laughable.
Series: There's a few holidays in that Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568248
Kudos: 10





	An Extra Pair of Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters you recognise do not belong to me and I have 0 claim to them, just having fun. 
> 
> Also I am doing this solely on my phone so I apologise if there are any mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy!

Naomi Wildman was a spoilt little girl. She had the majority of Voyager's crew pandering after her constantly. Her ktarian genes had seen her grow faster than a human child so by her 5th birthday she looked twice her age; her knowledge of the world and its wonders were also far more advanced than a child of her age and she yearned to learn more at the Captain's side. 

For her birthday this year Captain Janeway had allowed her to become her assistant and follow her around. On the express promise that if any danger were to arise she head fast and get herself to the usual safety points she would stay by.

What Naomi did not know was that Neelix had planned a surprise party and she would be finishing her half day of duty there. 

=/\=

Kathryn was reading over reports on the eve of Naomi's birthday; the replicator behind her preparing her and Chakotay's meal. The door chime went and he walked in bag in hand. 

"I didn't realise you were being so covert with your alcohol supply" she teased noting the bag and placing the PADD down on the table beside her. Chakotay chuckled in response. 

"Not quite. I still have to wrap Naomi's gift for tomorrow. I haven't had the chance yet" he plopped on to the seat opposite and started unloading the bag. Paper, scissors, ribbon and a small box. Kathryn looked at the items and then to Chakotay whose eyes grew and his head nodded to something behind her; the replicator. 

"Oh that is ridiculous!" her hands flew to her sides as she stared at the blackened dish. With a teatowel she transferred the dish to the table and continued to stare at her culinary failure. Chakotay chuckled as he usually did and carried on with his own activities which didn't consist of much as he tried to get the shape of Naomi's gift in his minds eye and then release the correct amount of wrapping paper or at least he thought he had. 

"Shall I get something from the mess Hall, I'm sure Neelix has something edible" a vague hum came from her xo and with a roll of her eyes she left the quarters to get food that was not burnt beyond repair. 

=/\=

When Kathryn returned 15 minutes later the sight before her was interesting to say the least. The gift had been wrapped, well, the gift had been concealed by paper almost; there was tape everywhere and none of the folds were terribly neat and there was a large portion not actually covered not to mention that Chakotay himself was trying to find the end of the roll while also battling several pieces of tape stuck to his hands. She coughed and he looked over at her like a Ferengi caught stealing latium; wide eyed and nervous. She chuckled placing the meal down and then gently took the tape and found the end within in seconds. 

Next she took his hands and started to remove the tape, her brow furrowed and she let the tip of her tongue rest on her bottom lip. 

"how did you end up in such a mess? I was barely half a hour" she looked up at him, her hand still clasping his. 

"I can't wrap gifts, this one is a box, a cuboid and I just couldn't get my taping in order or have enough paper." he sighed pushing the gift over to her. Kathryn let go and Chakotay found himself missing her touch immediately. He watched her pick it up, her lips tightly shut and he knew she was trying not to laugh or giggle. 

"Why don't I try wrapping this after dinner, then you can stick to making for our other dinners" she suggested with a smile. Chakotay agreed. Kathryn may be terrible at cooking but he could not cover a box with paper delicately to save his life. 

The next day after Naomi had lived her best life following the Captain around she sat having the crew wish her a happy birthday and then commander Chakotay came over the most beautifully wrapped gift she had seen. The ribbon was her favourite colour drawing her eye to it. 

"Thank you commander it looks beautiful" Chakotay smiled and slyly gave the Captain on the other side of the room a thumbs up

**Author's Note:**

> Next Time: Mistletoe Corner


End file.
